


Timeless and Calm

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [361]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: There was a sense of timelessness in her eyes that he always found calming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 September 2016  
> Word Count: 205  
> Prompt: cherish  
> Summary: There was a sense of timelessness in her eyes that he always found calming.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fifteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not quite sure how this one came into being. It kind of just wrote itself, to be honest, and I'm okay with that. I like that Damien keeps finding things to stay in touch with his humanity, even as he's becoming the Antichrist.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There's something about them that calls to his soul. Yes, he understands that it could be as simple as knowing there's a connection psychically or telepathically or whatever, but it's more than that. He can't quite explain that connection either, but it's inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. The trio of Rottweilers does what he needs and protects the rest of his pack without fail.

The omega of the pack sidles up to sit next to him. This one he knows well. He can still feel the rage and pain that lingers in that police station hallway after this one had been shot and killed. The hound raises its head to look at him briefly, as if trying to convey something to him.

And that's when he notices it. There's a set to its eyes, the way it tilts his head, which makes him think of Kelly. There was a sense of timelessness in her eyes that he always found calming. It was one of the things that drew him to her in the first place.

"What I wouldn't give to have you here, Kel," he whispers into the night air. "You and Amani both. You'd know how to make things feel less insane."


End file.
